pandatofandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Seed Empathy
You can empathizing with your Soul Seed until a total of 14 Growth Points have been reached, or one Type (Power, Magic, Sense, or Charm) reaches 6 the maximum. Then your Soul Seed will be 'locked' and the wings will change from white to gold. This means the Soul Seed has matured and will no longer react and can be hatched. Secret Empathy To gain Secret Empathy you must do at least one of the following actions. For Tricksters trying to reach a Legendary Guardian, it's advised to check your Soul Seed has completed the Secret Empathy process by relogging and then getting a Title from Fortune Reading from Stella. If the Secret Empathy process has been completed the Soul Seed will no longer flash. If the Soul Seed flashes, then continue Card Identification. * Use a Card in Card Identification. * Get a title from Stella's Fortune Reading. Soul Seed Growth Grow your Soul Seed's stats by undertaking the following actions Empathy Actions. The maximum achievable for one stat is 6, reaching maximum in any stat will lock the Soul Seed and it's stats can no longer be increased. Therefore plan and prepare carefully which build and the actions needed to achieve it. * Level Cap: Certain actions will no longer have any effect when the Soul Seed's stat has reached a certain level. * Flash: The Soul Seed will flash as it's Empathy Aura Bar increases, 20 Flashes = 1 Level. Power * Use HP Recovery Potions (HP Potions give 1 Charm Growth Point for every 2 Power Growth Points) ** 2,500 Potions for each Power Growth Point * Use Power Skills * Miss an attack * Block an attack * Get a TM Level (for Magic Characters) * Defeat Monsters of your own level * Use Exchange (also give Magic / Sense Stat) * Use Gun Skills Magic * Use Magic Skills but you can use Skills like for an example (Mana Arrow,Arrow Rush,Mana Ring,Rust) * Use MP Recovery Potions (MP Potions give 1 Sense Growth Point for every 2 Magic Growth Points) ** 2,500 Potions for each Magic Growth Point * Use Elemental Attribute Weapon to defeat Monsters * Get a TM Level Sense * Use Sense Skills * Use MP Recovery Potions (MP Potions give 1 Sense Growth Point for every 2 Magic Growth Points) ** 5,000 Potions for each Sense Growth Point * Compound an Equipment * Refine successful an equipment * Use any drill * Active Crazy Drilling Skill (also give Power / Magic / charm Stat) * Compound an ingredient * Use Sense Skills (Stone Strike,Sticky Foot,Armor Destructor) * Use Shuriken Skills * Block Attacks * Drill in a empty place (doesn't work after 3rd growth point) Charm * Use Charm Skills (Magic Meltdown,Magic Defense Breaker,Skunk Pouch) * Use Card Identification Skill (also give Sense / Magic Stat) * Use HP Recovery Potions (HP Potions give 1 Charm Growth Point for every 2 Power Growth Points) ** 5,000 Potions for each Charm Growth Point * Buy items from Item Girl Shop, one by one * Check Trickster View Information (click a lot of times in a Private View, doesn't work after 2nd growth point) * Pick up Galders (Count by amount on the ground * Dodge Attacks * Level Up